1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus bar attaching member that a bus bar is insert molded to a housing and a room lamp for a vehicle having the bus bar attaching member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a usual room lamp attached to a ceiling of a vehicle, a structure is known that a bus bar formed by punching and bending a metal plate is attached to a housing made of a synthetic resin (for instance, see patent literature 1). FIG. 6 is a perspective view showing a bus bar forming the usual room lamp for a vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 6, the bus bar 103 includes a plurality of press-contact parts 104 with which an electric wire is pressed in contact, a pair of parts attached parts 107 to which a bulb as a light source is attached, a plurality of contact point parts 108 that are electrically connected to a switch for turning on and off the supply of an electric power to the bulbs from the electric wire, a plurality of wiring parts 105 that connects together the press-contact parts 104, the parts attaching parts 107 and the contact point parts 108 in accordance with a prescribed pattern, a plurality of engaging pawls 102 pressed in and engaged with the housing and bridge parts 109 that connects the plurality of wiring parts 105 together.
The press-contact part 104 includes a bottom wall 140 and a pair of press-contact blades 141 standing upright form both edges of the bottom wall 140. The electric wire is pressed in contact with the one pair of press-contact blades 141 and electrically connected to the one pair of press-contact blades 141.
The one pair of parts attaching parts 107 respectively include plate parts 170 connected to the wiring parts 105 and one pairs of holding parts 171 connected to both the edges of the plate parts 170. The bulb has one end part sandwiched between the one pair of holding parts 171 of the one parts attaching part 107 and the other end part sandwiched between the one pair of holding parts 171 of the other parts attaching part 107 and is electrically connected to the one pair of parts attaching parts 107.
The wiring part 105 is formed in a belt shape with a constant width of a material.
The engaging pawls 102 stand upright from edges of the wiring parts 105 and are pressed in and engaged with the housing as described above.
The above-described bridge parts 109 are provided to easily attach the bus bar 103 to the housing, and after the bus bar 103 is attached to the housing, the bridge parts 109 are cut and removed.
The room lamp for a vehicle having the above-described bus bar 103 is assembled in such a way as described below. Initially, the bus bar 103 formed by previously punching and bending the metal plate is attached to the housing by pressing in and engaging the engaging pawls 102 with the housing. Then, the bridge parts 109 are cut and removed. Then, the bulb is attached to the one pair of parts attaching parts 107 to press the electric wire in contact with the press-contact parts 104. Finally, a cover is attached to the housing. In such a way, the room lamp for a vehicle is assembled.
Patent literature 1: JP-A-2005-329883
However, the usual room lamp for a vehicle having the above-described bus bar 103 has below-described problems. Namely, when the electric wire is pressed in contact with the press-contact parts 104, there is a problem that the press-contact parts 104 and the wiring parts 105 in the peripheries of the press-contact parts 104 may be possibly deformed due to an impact during a press-contact operation. Further, there is a problem that the holding property of the bulb attached to the one pair of parts attaching parts 107 may be possibly deteriorated due to the deformation. Further, since the bus bar 103 is configured in such a way that the engaging pawls 102 stand upright in opposite directions to the directions that the press-contact blades 141 stand upright, a dimension in the direction of height of the bus bar 103 and the housing is undesirably enlarged. Thus, a problem arises that attaching conditions to the vehicle are severely restricted. Further, when the above-described bus bar 103 is attached to the housing, since the plurality of engaging pawls 102 need to be pressed in and engaged therewith or the bridge parts 109 need to be cut and the number of assembling processes is large, a problem arises that a const is increased.
Further, the above-described problems arise not only in the room lamp for a vehicle, but also in other electronic devices having the above-described bus bar and the housing.
Thus, by paying attention to the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bus bar attaching member in which an impact during the press-contact of an electric wire may be hardly transmitted to parts attaching parts so as to prevent electronic parts from getting out of the parts attaching parts and the number of assembling processes is small, and a room lamp for a vehicle having the bus bar attaching member.